Me Mate
by RockFighterGirl
Summary: “Você é apenas um ninja. Eu posso te matar quando quiser” “Então, eu posso te pedir uma coisa, Sasuke?” “Naruto...” “Me mate, Sasuke”......... ::Yaoi:: ::SasuNaru:: ::Rated T por segurança:: ::Completa::


_**Eu falei que vinha com mais fics SasuNaru não faleeei? Pois então, cá estou, tenta falar formalmenmte mas falhando miseravelmente... Tá, que seja.**_

_**Nyu... Ah, é. Nessa coisa aqui, O time do Naruto é mandado numa missão para encontrar Sasuke, mas somente Naruto acha ele^^**_

_**Daí eles conversam e acaba em yaooooooi**_

_**eu achei fofiiinhuuuuuu**_

_**a-pro-vei-tem**_

_**Nyuuhuuuu!!!!!!!!!  
**_

* * *

Vale do Fim. Sasuke e Naruto estavam frente a frente.

"Sasuke..."

"... Dobe"

Naruto sorriu ante a cara sem emoções de Sasuke.

"Senti sua falta, Sasuke"

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas olhou para o garoto mais baixo.

"Vai demorar pra voltar?"

"_Vai demorar pra voltar?"_ Fora o que o loiro disse. Ele não dissera _'Volte pra Konoha'_, como sempre. Apenas _"Vai demorar pra voltar?"_. Apenas. O loiro havia entendido?

Entendido seu propósito?

Seu desejo?

Seu egoísmo?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ou havia penas aceitado?

Sem pensar...

Sem reclamar...

Naruto não era assim.

"Por favor, não demore. A vila precisa da você. Eu... preciso de você"

O loiro sorriu fracamente.

"Está doendo"

O olhar de Sasuke sobre o loiro mudou. Não era mais sem expressão nenhuma. Havia... Alguma coisa... Naquele olhar que... Naruto simplesmente não podia... Descrever. Identificar.

"Bastante. Você podia ter impedido..." Vagarosamente, lágrimas caíram dos olhos do loiro. "Essa dor. Eu não posso agüentar mais. Dói tanto"

Naruto finalmente entendeu o olhar de Sasuke, ainda que apenas parcialmente.

Era preocupação... E uma outra coisa... Que ele não podia dizer. A dúvida reinava. Seria... Amor?

"Por que, Sasuke?"

"Já te disse o porquê de ter partido"

"Não, não é isso. Por que... Por que não me matou naquele dia?"

"...!"

Sasuke esperava qualquer pergunta. Menos aquela. Por que Naruto, que era tão agarrado à vida, perguntara justo aquilo?

"Você podia ter evitado meu sofrimento... Minhas lágrimas... Minha... Dor..."

"..."

"É isso que você chama de cortar laços? Fazer uma pessoa sofrer, Sasuke?"

"Você é apenas um ninja. Eu posso te matar quando quiser"

"Então, eu posso te pedir uma coisa, Sasuke?" O desespero, a necessidade eram visíveis na pergunta do loiro.

"Naruto..."

O loiro andava lentamente em direção a Sasuke. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros.

"Me mate, Sasuke"

"N-Naruto..."

"Me mate de uma vez!" Naruto abraçou o moreno. "Acabe com isso! Acabe com essa dor, Sasuke! Por favor, me mate!"

Sasuke levou suas mãos à sua katana, e lentamente a tirou da bainha.

"Por favor" Naruto chorava. "Faça..."

O Uchiha levou a katana às costas de Naruto.

"Eu te amo... Sasuke..."

E a katana caiu no chão.

"Desculpe, Naruto!" Sasuke abraçou o loiro. "Eu não consigo. Não posso te matar!"

"Por quê?! Por que, Sasuke? Faça! Me mate de uma vez! Eu sei que você pode!" O loiro soltou o jovem mais alto. "Por quê? Por quê?" Naruto soluçava cada vez mais forte, abraçando a si mesmo, ao cair de joelhos no chão molhado.

Sasuke se deixou cair a frente do loiro.

"Quer saber porque, Naruto?" Disse o Uchiha, com uma mão na cintura do loiro, e outra no queixo do garoto, erguendo sua cabeça. Sasuke aproximou seus rostos. "Porque eu te amo" O moreno selou a distancia entre seus lábios com um longo e apaixonado beijo, que o loiro logo respondeu.

"Sasuke" Naruto sussurrou.

"Eu não posso" Agora o moreno também começara a chorar. "Não consigo matar você. É impossível pra mim!"

"Por que Sasuke?"

"... Huh?"

"Por que? Por que não consegue me matar? Por que não acaba com isso logo? Acaba com essa dor?"

"Não consigo. Eu te amo demais, Naruto!! Não dá, eu não posso!"

"D-De que adianta me amar, Sasuke? De que adianta? Você partiu, fugiu de Konoha, e não vai mais voltar!!"

"Eu volto. Eu abandono tudo. Volto pra Konoha, desisto do Itachi, desisto de poder, desisto de vingança. S-Se isso me fizer ficar junto de você, eu volto" Sasuke abraçou o mais baixo.

"Você faria isso por mim? M-Mas não precisa, Sasuke. Eu já aceitei sua vontade. Seu sonho, ou objetivo, como preferir. N-Não precisa desistir de tudo por mim!"

"Não. Eu quero. Eu quero estar junto de você sempre. Todos os dias, acordar e ver seu rosto ao lado do meu. Ir dormir olhando seu sorriso. Poder dizer que eu te amo cada segundo de nossas vidas."

"E-Eh...?"

"Me aceita de volta, Naruto. Me aceita. Me leva contigo"

"N-Nani, S-Sasuke...?"

"Por favor" O moreno beijou Naruto novamente.

"Sasuke..." Naruto chorou, com a cabeça enterrada no peito do mais alto. "Doushite? Doushite, Sasuke?!"

"Por que o que, Naruto?"

"Por que demorou tanto pra dizer isso?"

"Eu não sabia se você me amava também. Eu não queria destruir ainda mais nossa amizade."

"Naruto!!!!!!!!" Kakashi chegou à cena.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi"

"Sasuke. Então Naruto te achou"

"Achou" Sasuke se levantou, e ajudou Naruto a se levantar. Depois esticou as mãos em direção a Kakashi. "Pode me levar"

"Sasuke, não! Você não vai preso!"

"Calma, garotos..." Kakashi sorria. "Eu e Tsunade tínhamos um plano. Mandaríamos Naruto atrás do Sasuke, e depois eu vinha atrás de vocês. Se Sasuke se negasse a voltar, eu o prendia. Se ele se oferecesse, ele voltaria livre, mas sob vigia de um jounin."

"Que jounin?" Sasuke perguntou. "Não é a Sakura não, é?"

"Naaahhhh... é o Naruto"

"Graças a Deus" Sasuke respirou aliviado. "Vem koibito." Sasuke segurou Naruto pela cintura, e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha. "Vamos pra casa"

Meses Depois, Mansão Uchiha

"Nee, Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"A lua está linda, não está?"

Sasuke havia levado o loiro para um piquenique noturno, perto do lago. Os dois estavam deitados na toalha de piquenique azul escuro de Sasuke, vendo o céu.

"Muito." Sasuke se virou de lado, encarando Naruto.

Naruto fez a mesma coisa, se virando pra Sasuke.

"Me lembra você, teme"

"Ah, é?"

"Aham..."

Sasuke beijou Naruto.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Acho que acabou de fazer uma, mas pode fazer outra"

"Engraçadinho" Sasuke pegou uma coisa do boldo da calça e estendeu a mão para Naruto. "Casa comigo?"

"...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto sorriu imensamente. "Sasuke!" E o abraçou, juntando seus lábios.

"Vou entender isso como um 'sim'" Disse Sasuke após se separarem por causa de ar. O Uchiha colocou o anel no dedo de Naruto, e o beijou novamente.

A noite na podia ser mais perfeita.

* * *

_**Bô...... Mas iso é bom. Porque eu tenho idéias não só pra UMA long-shot, mas sim para TRÊS!!!!!!!!!! Cada uma vai saindo devagar, pro meu modo horrível de escrever não encher vocês!!**_

_**Mil Beijooooss!!!!**_

_**--Fighter:  
**_

_**(P.S: Tem alguém aí que precisa de beta-reader???????????)  
**_


End file.
